


Meeting You Again

by cerealsalmun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealsalmun/pseuds/cerealsalmun
Summary: First love is always the most memorable one. What happens to Wonwoo when he meets his first high school crush he never thought he will see again in university?
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic/ AU so please pardon my bad writing. Please note this will be mainly written from Wonwoo's POV so there would be a lot of description of how he is feeling. This should be pretty lengthy fanfic because it spans from secondary school to university! So, there would be a lot of events that help to build up their relationship! I will try to include a song for each chapter to provide a mood as well! Anyways I hope you enjoy the AU!
> 
> If you would like to directly contact me, I am on twitter @cerealsalmun :) Hope to hear feedback ya !

# Prologue: Hope

Song: Every Day, Every Moment by Paul Kim

Since young, Wonwoo always felt insecure in every sense. His looks, his decisions, his studies. He was always made fun of. Whether he tried to make friends, there would always be a reason why they would leave him one day. Wonwoo never felt like he belonged. He tried his best to fit in. He changed the way he was. He tried to join any cliques. However, it never worked. He was always left out. Soon, puberty started. His body changed in ways he didn’t understand. That was when it all went downhill once again.

His looks began to change. His body started to change. Wonwoo felt foreign in his own skin. Before puberty, adults would always compliment his looks, but he never believed them. To him, what his peers told him was the truth. His classmates would always mock his looks in one way or another. They poke fun at the fact Wonwoo was a loner and loved to read romance books. But in Wonwoo’ eyes, romance books was the only way he could feel or have a taste of what love felt like. He was seeking that sense of belonging. He wanted to feel loved, but he never did.

With all of the comments and mockery, it started to shape how he perceived him. He believed he was ugly. He believed he was nothing. He believed he is unimportant. He just wanted to leave primary school and have a new start in secondary school. He hoped the bullying would stop. At age 12, Wonwoo realised how ugly the world and how ugly he was.


	2. Before I met You

# Before I met you

**_Song: Days Without You -Davichi_ **

After six years in primary school, Wonwoo’s chance of restarting finally arrived. Stepping into his new school with his friends, he prayed that his classmates would be nicer than those in primary school. He just wants to keep a low profile and step out of the school four years later without a bad reputation. He just wanted to stay close to his friends and get through the four years of hell ahead of him.

Wonwoo knew he could never depend on his luck. He was separated from his dear old friends. All of his friends were in the same class, leaving Wonwoo friendless in his new class. As he dragged his feet into his new class, he noticed how many people were looking wary of him. He simply sighed and sat in the back, hoping attention would be kept off him. But he knew better; things will never go his way. Class only started for a few minutes and someone was already attacking him for his looks. Wonwoo mentally sighed and just prayed that his own sanity. He knew better those comments should not matter. It has been so long. He thought he should be immune to them but he knew. He knew deep down inside, their words hurt. Wonwoo tried his best to simply ignore and prayed time would past faster to lunch break so he could seek comfort in his circle of friends.

The school bell rang. Wonwoo felt a rush of happiness run through his body. He wanted to leave as soon as possible, not wanting to spend a second more in the godforsaken room. For once, Wonwoo was looking forward to hearing Soonyoung’s yelling. Wonwoo quickly packed his things and walked out of his classroom.

> “YO WHAT’S UP MAN HOW IS MY BEST MATE WONUUUU”  
> “ REEE I MISS YOU “
> 
> “Hi”

Wonwoo was bombarded by his friends and was glad to see them.

He was never one that enjoyed physical affection but he basked in the embrace of his friends. Deep down inside, he was ever grateful for them despite their weird tendencies. He knew they would always accept him for who he was and he loved them for that. 

Wonwoo always faked gagged whenever one of his friends tried to hug him but secretly, he liked their hugs. It was the one thing that gave him a sense of security. However, he didn’t want them to know; shrugging whenever it occurs.

Today, their embrace meant so much more. Even though he was only in class for 4 hours, he struggled to keep his emotions in. He had to be in the same class for 2 years. But their embrace gave him hope that he will be able to get through it all. After a good 5 minutes of being mushed in their embrace, the group finally moved to the canteen. The moment they sat down, his friends started to rant about their new class and told stories of their new friends. Wonwoo enjoyed listening to Jun and Soonyoung’s animated stories. 

Since young, he was more of a listener than a talker. However, it made him heavyhearted. Their new friends seem to be more interesting than him. He worried; wondering if they will ever abandon him for their new friends. He wanted to be like them; having the innate ability to socialise without being awkward. Even though Jihoon was quiet like him, but at least he was able to make friends without much difficulty.

“WONU you know there is actually someone taller than you? There is this guy in our class who is like half a head taller than you. I thought you were the tallest person I know.”

Sooyoung exclaimed. Jihoon simply sighed, resenting the fact tall people exist and prayed his second puberty would come.“That tall boy acts like a giant puppy. His appearance and personality are so conflicting.” Wonwoo became intrigued. Who was this boy his friends were going crazy over?“Mingyu is pretty nice. I talked to him and he seems genuinely nice. He even plays the drums. “ Jihoon added.

**That was the first time Wonwoo learnt about Mingyu**.


	3. First Impressions and Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First love is always the most memorable one. What happens to Wonwoo when he meets his first high school crush he never thought he will see again in university?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic/ AU so please pardon my bad writing. Please note this will be mainly written from Wonwoo's POV so there would be a lot of description of how he is feeling. This should be pretty lengthy fanfic because it spans from secondary school to university! So, there would be a lot of events that help to build up their relationship! I will try to include a song for each chapter to provide a mood as well! Anyways I hope you enjoy the AU!
> 
> 🌻Schedule of Updates &Info🌻  
> \- I will most likely update every 2/3 days as I have projects to do at the moment  
> \- If y'all have any feedback, please dm me😊I would love to improve my writing  
> \- I would be pretty descriptive as this is based off real life🤣  
> 🌻Happy reading!🌻
> 
> If you would like to directly contact me, I am on twitter @cerealsalmun :) Hope to hear feedback ya!

# First Impressions and Chances

Song: What is Love - Wendy ( Touch Your Heart OST)

Chapter 2: First Impressions and Chances

Soon, Mingyu’s name would be frequently mentioned in their lunch break ranting sessions. Wonwoo was glad nonetheless that his friends were expanding their social circle unlike him. 

This also meant he began to learn more and more about Mingyu without actually meeting him before. Facts he had learnt about Mingyu : 

  1. Mingyu has model like proportion 
  2. Almost every girl had a crush on him 
  3. He was always the Center of attention



Wonwoo began to become curious about Mingyu. Who was this person everyone seems to fawn over? But he knew it would never happen. Why would a popular person like Mingyu notice someone like him?

Since primary school, Wonwoo and his friends would always meet after school everyday to hang out at either one of their homes. They would divulge secrets, play video games or just lounge around. Meeting them after school was part of Wonwoo’s routine.

However, things started to change. There would be days his friends would suddenly mention how they would be meeting with Mingyu and other classmates. Wonwoo wouldn’t say he was disappointed but he felt he was losing them. He didn’t like the feeling of exclusion. 

He knew better. The circumstance made things change. People grow and evolve and this applies to their friendship. Wonwoo can’t expect Jun, Soonyoung and Jihoon to stay next to him doing the same things Everyday. He basked in the feeling of similarity but he knew his friends liked change. He didn’t want to hold them back.

When his friends could not hang with him, Wonwoo would dig deep into the world of romance books. He loved romance. Secretly, he was a hopeless romantic. With all the romance books he reads, he hoped one day, he would meet the one.

He wished someone would stay by him and cuddle. Someone who would notice the small details about him. Someone who would willingly listen to Wonwoo’s inner thought. Someone who would go on simple dates with him. Someone who would always stay by him regardless of circumstances.

Despite all of the romance books he has read, all Wonwoo wanted in a date was simple. He hoped he meets the one who will love him through mutual friends. He hoped his love would share similar interests with him. He hoped his love would be humorous. He just wanted the person to accept all of him and his flaws.

Slowly, Wonwoo realised how much time his friends were no longer spending as much time with him and it seemed his friends noticed it too. They would always apologise. Jihoon would try his best to Hug won woo whenever possible in the hope of telling him that they will never forget Wonwoo. But deep inside, Wonwoo was convinced soon, they would leave him; leave him for cooler friends. Over time, Wonwoo realised how he was slowly getting disconnected from his friends. He just prayed there would be something that will still connect him with his friends. 

With all of the stories, he heard about their new friends, Wonwoo wanted to meet them. He wanted to be part of their new social circle. He didn’t want to be stagnant. He wanted to grow as well. He wanted to be more sociable. Soon, Wonwoo grew curious. He wanted to know these characters in person. To him, Mingyu was the popular kid everyone knew. Seokmin was the potential idol with an angelic voice. Joshua bared a gentleman personality. Minghao was a talented dancer with impressive fashion sense. He wanted to know who are the ones sweeping his friends off their feet. Wonwoo was especially fascinated by Mingyu. In almost lunchbreak, Jun or Soonyoung would have something to exclaim over Mingyu. In Wonwoo’s eyes, Mingyu seem to be perfect; he had it all. Secretly, Wonwoo hoped there would be a chance he would be able to hang out with this seemingly perfect characters. 

Often in the hallways, Wonwoo would see Mingyu stroll past him with his friends. It was not hard to notice Mingyu. He was the tallest in his cohort after all. Girls would be going crazy and staring at his visuals. Every girl wanted to be with Mingyu and every guy wanted to be him. Mingyu had it all; looks , grades and friends. 

Months past and Wonwoo continued to hear stories about Mingyu and his friends. This almost meant less time with his own old friends since they were even spending more time with Mingyu and others. He just hopes his fears would not come true.He found himself spending more time gaming alone. Jihoon used to spend hours with Wonwoo replaying Pokemon whenever they were free. Pokemon seemingly was the one thing that brought his group together. Afterall they did grow about with Pokemon.

While sipping his coffee and lazing on his couch, Wonwoo’s phone started to be filled with notifications from Twitter.

“ Pokemon Go will be released in South Korea next week! Stay tuned for updates on the game release. Get your sneakers out for your adventures!”

Wonwoo’s eyes widen in amazement. For weeks, he had been anticipating the game release. Without any hesitation, he called Jihoon and guys. They were screaming in excitement. Within an hour, the group gathered at Wonwoo’s house to celebrate this major development. All of them agreed to catch their first pokemon together. Wonwoo was glad his friends and he still shared the same passion for Pokemon. Pokemon Go meant that he would have to leave his house to catch pokemon but, Wonwoo would be more than glad to do so even though he was not an outdoor person.

For the whole week, Wonwoo was counting down to the game release, He was filled with excitement. He just wanted the days to pass faster. Within a blink of an eye, the day came. Pokemon Go was to be released today. Wonwoo packed his bag, putting his extra portable chargers and cables inside. He was ready to stroll through the different parks catching pokemon. However, he realised he had made no plans to meet his friends to go catch them together. Did they forget about their agreement with Wonwoo?

Wonwoo just proceeded to slump into his couch thinking whether he should text them to meet or just go on his own. After all, they could be busy too. Wonwoo knew he would be too anxious to just go alone so he decided to go with his first option; texting his friends first.

As Wonwoo was about to text them in their group chat, a message from Soonyoung appeared.

“WONU! Jun, Jihoon and I are meeting Mingyu and others to go play Pokemon Go at Seoul Grand Park. Do you want to come? Please say yes!!”

Wonwoo was hesitating. One, he was glad his friends remembered him. Two, if he went he would have to mingle with strangers. He was worried he would be too shy. He really wanted to go with his friends but he was filled with anxiety.

Ultimately, Wonwoo made the choice to go. He quickly took his stuff and leave his home to meet his friends at the train station so they could go to the park together. Wonwoo really prayed his anxiety will not be too overwhelming for him to handle. He just wanted to have a good time with his friends.

After a good 10 minutes walk to the train station, wonwoo finally met his friends. They were all wearing a wide grin on their faces, full of joy. Certainly, wonwoo subconsciously smiled at the sight of his friends. It made him more excited for what was ahead of them; their shared adventure. Afterwards, the bunch took the train to Seoul grand park. As they slowly approached their destination, Wonwoo’s anxiety was growing. How are others from his friend’s class going to react to him? How are they gonna perceive of him? He was worried they were going to mock him too like the many before them. He didn’t want to not fit in in his friend’s new circle of friends. It wasn’t that he was seeking popular. He just didn’t want to be excluded from their growth and wanted to be by side for the time ahead of them. He found him fidgeting throughout the journey.

> “ Do I look like a mess?” 
> 
> “ Please don't be a fool in front of them”
> 
> “ breathe wonwoo it’s okay”
> 
> “ they are friends with your friends certainly you will be able to get along with them"

After an excruciating 20 mins train ride, they had finally reached Seoul Grand Park. Normally the park would be relatively quiet, having a serene and calm aura. Instead, it was full of people of all ages. Everyone was whipping their phones out, swiping across the screen to catch Pokemon.Wonwoo found himself huddling closer to his friends. Let’s just say he was never a fan of crowds and he didn’t want to get lost in the sea of people. Soon, he spotted a particular figure standing out in the crowd. That figure then turned out and gave a smile like no other. 

Soon, his friends were pulling him towards their friends too. Wonwoo as shy as he is, hid behind his friends. 

“Hey guys this is wonwoo !” Wonwoo immediately hears a bunch of hello in return. He then gave a shy smile, hoping they would accept him like how they have accepted his friends. Soon the group was discussing which starter Pokémon would be the best to choose. Soon he found himself alone in the back. Seokmin , Soonyoung and Jihoon were debating over the choice of charmander or squirtle. Minghao and Jun were conversing in Chinese and definitely, wonwoo didn’t understand Chinese. Once again wonwoo stood in the back just minding his own game. He was too flustered with the choice of starter Pokémon to mind this. 

“ Hey which Pokémon are you going to choose? I really want a charmander but I heard you can catch a pikachu as a starter.” Wonwoo was shocked by the honey voice that he just heard.He turned his head and was stunned to see Mingyu.

> “ why is he talking to me?” 
> 
> “Oh my god what should i do ?”
> 
> “Breathe Wonwoo Breathe”

> “I think I am going to choose a pikachu. I heard it’s harder to catch them. Since we are in park I heard we are starters spawning here.” 

He looked over and once again it seemed like mingyu was in deep thought and was pouting. It was an endearing sight least to say. In that moment, mingyu resembled a giant corgi. He really wanted to pat mingyu and tell him it's just a game.

> “ AHH I can’t make this decision I want both now. Since you are going to choose pikachu i going for charmander, there. you can catch pikachu on my behalf and I can admire in your phone. I am sure there is a pikachu here.”

Soon, mingyu started rambling about random topics. He started sharing about his love for Pokémon, his love for card games and his love for Basketball. Certainly, wonwoo listened without interrupting. Although he wasn’t speaking much it wasn’t as awkward as other conversation with others. He found him giving input as well. Mingyu made it easy for him to talk at ease.Mingyu would make small gestures that would encourage him to continue talking. No wonder mingyu was this popular. He made people feel comfortable.

Throughout their time in the park, wonwoo found himself in the comfort of mingyu's presences. It was as though they were in their own world; excited over Pokémon and what they can catch in the park. Certainly, neither of them were paying attention to their friends. Without much realisation, the gap between them had narrowed significantly and they were walking so close to each other that their arms had bumped against one another. 

However, both to friends noticed their behaviour and were fangirling in the background. In their perspective both mingyu and wonwoo were looking at each fondly; as though the other one was the only one their vision. Without their friends noticing them, Jun and Soonyoung were jumping in excitement, taking pictures of the pair. As expected from long time friends, they were meant to blackmail Wonwoo afterwards. But of course, the bunch meant well. They were all grinning at the sight of a smiling and socialising with others.Wonwoo was quickly opening up to mingyu considering how shy he normally is. His friends were just glad Wonwoo was able to overcome his fears and mix with others.

After a long day at Seoul Grand Park, the group decided to head on to the nearby mall for a quick snack. It wasn’t easy for the group to decide where to eat but ultimately, they decided to head on over to a fast food restaurant. Wonwoo was beyond elated after all, cheeseburger is the reason for his existence. If he could have one meal for life, it would be cheese burger. After they had all ordered their food they all sat around the table. Coincidentally, Mingyu sat right next to Wonwoo. Once again, Wonwoo felt nervous but the same time he was not as much as usual. After all he was too focussed on munching on his burger. Throughout the meal, the group converse about numerous topics. Everyone was having a good time, smiling ear to ear.

After everyone had filled their stomachs, the group slowly stroll back to the train station to head on home. As they walk back, Wonwoo found himself gravitating towards Mingyu. He found comfort in the latter’s presence. Mingyu noticed Wonwoo and once again starting chatting with Wonwoo about the most random topics that one could think of.

> “ Hey can I have your number , Jun’s birthday is coming up. Maybe we could plan something to surprise him?”

Upon hearing this, Wonwoo’s heart was beating insanely fast. He knew Mingyu was being friendly but this was not a normal occurance for Wonwoo. “ sure…” stammered Wonwoo and took Mingyu phone and keyed in his number with shaking hands. “Thanks! I will text you later !” Mingyu gave one of his brightest smile and Wonwoo once again understood why girls were falling at Mingyu’s feet. 

At the train station, the large group disbanded and said their goodbyes. Wonwoo was glad he decided to step out of his comfort zone and went out. He made new friends and was wondering if he and Mingyu would become closer. For some reason, Wonwoo was hoping Mingyu would text him later in the evening. To be honest, Wonwoo would be ever too nervous to initiate a conversation with Mingyu. Talking and looking to Mingyu was like talking to the sun; Mingyu smiles at everything and just lifts the mood.

Once Wonwoo reached home, he took a quick shower and jumped on his bed. The bed was ever so cosy and he bundled himself with his numerous blankets, pillows and soft toys. He proceeded to check his social media, scrolling through Instagram. There, he saw that Jun, Soonyoung, Jihoon and Mingyu’s friends had posted videos of them together with captions about how cute they were being. Wonwoo was internally screaming. “ OMG, why is this happening omg what if others think I am leeching onto Mingyu. OMG, everyone going to start talking about this.” Wonwoo wanted to delete this entire existence. He could feel the heat rushing up to his cheeks. He was nervous what other would think and Mingyu. Mingyu, he was worried Mingyu would steer away from him because of rumours. God, he prayed this wouldn’t ruin their friendship. 

As he going through his internal breakdown, his phone beeped. Wonwoo assumed it would be his friends but when he looked at his notifications, he immediately dropped his phone on the floor and he fell face-first on his bed again.

> “Hey Mingyu here, just want to say it was fun talking to you at the park:)”


	4. Budding Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First love is always the most memorable one. What happens to Wonwoo when he meets his first high school crush he never thought he will see again in university?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic/ AU so please pardon my bad writing. Please note this will be mainly written from Wonwoo's POV so there would be a lot of description of how he is feeling. This should be pretty lengthy fanfic because it spans from secondary school to university! So, there would be a lot of events that help to build up their relationship! I will try to include a song for each chapter to provide a mood as well! Anyways I hope you enjoy the AU!
> 
> Let me warn you !! Please do not google what is a dicklet ಠ_ಠ This part of the story was part of what happened to me and if you do google it, please have bleach beside you AHHA  
> Anyways I apologise for the late update and I hope you will enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Feel free to find me on twitter @cerealsalmun! I would love to be friends and interact with you guys ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ  
> Happy reading! ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

# Budding Friendship

Song: Miracle - Woozi (Tale of Nokdu OST) 

Upon seeing the message, Wonwoo was panicking. He didn’t know what to reply to the sudden text he had received. He decided to ignore the message for a while to get his thought back to normal. He didn’t understand why he was feeling nervous. Mingyu was just a new friend he made, but he can’t help to feel nervous and excited at the same time. To be honest, Wonwoo thought Mingyu was kidding when he said he would text Wonwoo later in the evening. After all, what did the school popular boy had to do with him? He was just a regular nerd with popular friends apparently.

> Mingyu:
> 
> “Hey Mingyu here, just want to say it was fun talking to you at the park:)”
> 
> Wonwoo: 
> 
> Hi.
> 
> Mingyu:
> 
> Why are you so formal 0.o? You were not this formal just 
> 
> now
> 
> Wonwoo: 
> 
> I don’t know. 
> 
> Mingyu:
> 
> Anyways, I caught another magikarp :_
> 
> I guess another 30 to go 
> 
> Wonwoo: 
> 
> That’s cool
> 
> I just evolved my Pikachu and i want to catch more
> 
> Mingyu:
> 
> Is it me or dicklet looks like a dick literally?
> 
> Wonwoo: 
> 
> I don’t think there is a pokemon called dicklet?
> 
> Mingyu:
> 
> *sends an obscene illustration of Digglett*
> 
> Wonwoo: 
> 
> JEsus it’s Digglett not dicklet 
> 
> I need bleach

That very evening, the boys texted each other for 2 hours within a stop. Wonwoo didn’t even realise he had been talking to the boy for so long until his mum asked him to go to sleep since it was almost 12 am and they had school the next day. Certainly, time passes quickly when you are enjoying yourself and Wonwoo did enjoy his conversation with Mingyu. If anyone had asked him about his enjoyment, he would definitely lie but at the same time, he hoped they would have more conversations like this in the future.

Mingyu had a lot of dad jokes that Wonwoo certainly enjoyed. Wonwoo hoped their friendship to grow. It was not often he found a friend who enjoyed dad jokes too. That very night, Wonwoo went to sleep with a smile on his face without much realisation. Looking back, it was a wonderful day. He managed to start playing Pokemon Go with his friends and made a new friend.

The next day, Wonwoo somehow dragged himself out of bed after snoozing his alarm 4 times and his mum screaming bloody murder to wake him. Upon checking his messages, he realised Mingyu had texted him again

> Mingyu:
> 
> Good morning hyung ! hope you got enough sleep :P 
> 
> See you at school (/◕ヮ◕)/

Weird, Wonwoo didn’t expect such a text from Mingyu or even a morning text. Even with his close friends, he does not have the habit of sending morning texts. After all, who enjoys waking up this early in the morning. As exhausted he was, he forced himself to reply Mingyu; it was basic courtesy anyways.

> Wonwoo: 
> 
> How are you this energetic 
> 
> But Good morning 

After replying Mingyu, Wonwoo got ready for school and was mentally cursing at the fact school exists. School is basically the embodiment of hell. But he was looking forward to seeing his friends. After all, they were the reason he still was able to survive school. But at the back of his mind, Wonwoo was hoping he would see Mingyu again and he didn’t understand why he was thinking about Mingyu.

Reluctantly, Wonwoo dragged himself out of his house and slowly made his way to the nearby convenience where he would meet his friends to walk to school together. As expected, his friends started bombarding him questions about Mingyu and him. After all, it was unusual that Wonwoo would open up to someone this quickly without the help of his friend. What was most outrageous was that his friends started shipping them. Wonwoo was internally panicking. He himself did not know his own sexuality. Surely, he had crushes on some girls but he had found some men ( idols ) attractive. Nevertheless, he had never come to a conclusion. Wonwoo never had any plausible relationship with others.

Ignoring his friends he proceeded to just grunt whenever they would make fun of him. What was bugging him was the possibility of rumours. Rumours that He was leeching on Mingyu. Rumours that Mingyu and he are dating. Rumours that he was gay. The last thought had scared him a lot. Afterall South Korea was still a relatively conservative society. Those that had come out in his school were recently bullied. Wonwoo was panicking.

The class was mental torture as usual. Early the morning the first class he had was math and Wonwoo had never understood the concept of math. How was the binomial theorem going to be helpful in his future career? Wonwoo was dreading the classwork. Wonwoo had sighed for the nth time and decided to swipe his phone out to check his social media. He did a distraction from Math. Math was hurting his last brain cell. 

Unexpectedly, he saw a message notification from Mingyu and his friends. It wasn’t unusual to see his friends spamming memes and messages in their group chat, but Mingyu? Why would Mingyu text him?

> Mingyu:
> 
> HYUNG PLEASE ENTERTAIN ME (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)
> 
> History is burning a whole in my skull (T_T)
> 
> ALSO WHY IS THERE NO POKEMON IN THE SCHOOL
> 
> FOR ME TO CATCH I JUST WANT SOME MAGIKARP 
> 
> AHHHHHHHHHH

Wonwoo chuckled at the messages. Who uses this many emoticons? Apparently, Mingyu does. Instantaneously, Wonwoo’s mood had improved drastically, Mingyu’s texts were simply amusing and they had managed to bring a smile to his face. Without much realisation he was laughing out loud in his class when the class was pretty much silent.

> “ Wonwoo, May i know what is so funny, Would you like to share with the class?”   
>  “ No Sir, I am sorry for disturbing” 

The heat was rushing to his cheeks. Fortunately, no one in the class was paying attention to what had happened. Despite that incident, Wonwoo was not mad at Mingyu. Instead, he was glad to have received his messages. Otherwise, he would have been bored to death in class too.

> Wonwoo: 
> 
> It is a school compound for a reason
> 
> Also, i almost got in trouble because of you 
> 
> Thanks a lot 
> 
> Mingyu:
> 
> HUH WHY HYUNG   
>  I am so sorry ༼ಢ_ಢ༽
> 
> Wonwoo: 
> 
> It is fine
> 
> Your messages were pretty amusing to see 
> 
> Mingyu:
> 
> IT’ OK HYUNG I WILL BUY YOU A COOKIE 
> 
> AS AN APOLOGY AND TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU 
> 
> Wonwoo:
> 
> It is really okay 
> 
> You don’t have to go out of your way 
> 
> It is small thing 
> 
> Mingyu:
> 
> But what if i do want to buy you a cookie (◉ω◉)

  
  


Once again, Wonwoo was stunned by Mingyu’s reply. He immediately off his phone and decided to take an interest in his math equation. He needed to calm himself down. His heart was beating way too fast. He didn’t know why he was acting in such manner. He could feel himself blushing. Why was he making a big deal over a cookie? It was just an offer. Geez, his friends have bought him food too. But some reason, Wonwoo was looking forward to lunch break even more.

Recess bell was about to ring when he received another notification. 

> Mingyu:
> 
> See you soon Hyung ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ i am going to get you that cookie ^오^

Once again, Wonwoo was overwhelmed by Mingyu. What was Mingyu doing? Why is Mingyu texting him this much? Instead of replying, he decided to ignore the message for his own well being. Wonwoo proceeded to pack his stuff and was glad the math periods were finally about to end. As Wonwoo was about to walk into the hallway, he felt a weight on him and an arm wrapping around his neck. Without even turning, he knew it was Soonyoung and his friends. The bunch then quickly made their way to the canteen to fill their famished stomachs. 

After grabbing food from the food stalls, the group sat at their usual table and start talking about their day as usual. Suddenly, there was a commotion. There were audible gaps and girls going fangirling. Wonwoo’s thoughts were stirred by the chaos and were wondering what was causing the chaos. As usual, it was Kim Min Gyu and his friends walking into the canteen. They made it seem as though the canteen is a runway. Their looks could literally swoon everyone off their feet.

“ Hi, guys !”   
A bunch of greetings could be heard immediately between the two groups. Despite this, Wonwoo could only focus on Mingyu. He hopes they would talk once again like the previous day. But of course, being the shy one he is, Wonwoo looked away and just focussed on his food.

> “ Hey why not join us here, there is enough space for enough!”

Soon the group of 4 expanded into a group of 7. Suddenly, Wonwoo realised there was warmth beside him. He refused to look to see who it was as he was shying away from a conversation. 

“Hi Hyung “ Wonwoo almost gave himself whiplash when he heard Mingyu speak. Suddenly, he could feel himself blushing again. He really wanted to avoid the interaction. They were in a public space and everyone could see them. He was worried attention would be bought towards himself. 

> “Hi….
> 
> “Why are so shy” 
> 
> “I just….” 
> 
> “Anyways here is your cookie! I hope you like it !”

Mingyu proceeded to stuff a chocolate cookie into Wonwoo’s hands. Wonwoo was stunned. He didn’t expect Mingyu to stick to his words. He had assumed that Mingyu was just joking. As he munched on the cookie, Mingyu started rambling once again like the previous day. He talked about Pokemon, math and more that Wonwoo wasn’t able to remember. He paid more attention to Mingyu than what he was saying. Certainly, Wonwoo was glad Mingyu thought of him as a friend.

It was once of the best lunch break of the school year. He basked in the presence of his pals and his new friends. He hoped the lunch breaks in the future would be the same as today. 

Ring Ring Ring. That marked the end of the lunch break. As the bunch cleaned up after themselves, Wonwoo wanted to thank Mingyu for his cookie but he couldn’t bring the courage to do so. 

“Min...Mingyu..”   
“Yes, Hyung?” Mingyu gave one of his brighter smiles and Wonwoo just stood rooted to the ground. He was blinded by Mingyu’s smile. He adored his smile. The words were on the tip of his tongue but some reason he couldn’t say what he wanted to say. Instead, he simply shrugged and thought of a better method to thank him. He should text Mingyu instead. There would lower chances of embarrassment as he just needed to be looking at his screen.

After shuffling into his classroom, Wonwoo pulled his hand and draft the message for Mingyu. For some reason, he was nervous. It was just a simple message but he feared he would scare Mingyu away. 

> Wonwoo: 
> 
> Mingyu
> 
> Thank you for the cookie
> 
> I enjoyed it 
> 
> Mingyu:
> 
> Glad you like it hyung!!(/◕ヮ◕)/
> 
> If you like them i can bring more for you 
> 
> Wonwoo: 
> 
> Huh it is okay
> 
> I dont want you to spend 
> 
> Mingyu:
> 
> NO NO its okay !!
> 
> I baked them myself •̀.̫•́✧
> 
> Wonwoo: 
> 
> Oh wow 
> 
> I didn’t know you baked 
> 
> Mingyu:
> 
> I bake and cook a lot!
> 
> My mum has been teaching me since I was a child 
> 
> Wonwoo: 
> 
> That's cool
> 
> I can't even cook a meal for myself
> 
> Mingyu:
> 
> It is okay Hyung!    
>  I shall cook for you one day (^o^)
> 
> You should come over to my house after school!   
>  I can cook dinner for us (๑´ڡ`๑)

Wonwoo immediately dropped his phone on his table. Did Mingyu just invite him over to his house? He just knew Wonwoo and Mingyu was already asking him over. Wonwoo didn’t know what to think about it. What was the meaning behind the message? Was Mingyu asking him over as a date or a friend? This was one of Wonwoo’s worse habit; over-analyzing messages sent to him. But Wonwoo immediately came to the conclusion that Mingyu was just asking him over as a friend. Afterall why would Mr popular be interested in him? 

> Wonwoo: 
> 
> Sure 
> 
> Mingyu:
> 
> OK Hyung !! See you after class
> 
> I will wait for you outside your classroom ^오^

**That was the first time Mingyu asked to hang out alone with Wonwoo**

**Wonwoo didn’t know what to think of it**

  
  



	5. Getting to Know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First love is always the most memorable one. What happens to Wonwoo when he meets his first high school crush he never thought he will see again in university?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic/ AU so please pardon my bad writing. Please note this will be mainly written from Wonwoo's POV so there would be a lot of description of how he is feeling. This should be pretty lengthy fanfic because it spans from secondary school to university! So, there would be a lot of events that help to build up their relationship! I will try to include a song for each chapter to provide a mood as well! Anyways I hope you enjoy the AU!
> 
> Feel free to find me on twitter @cerealsalmun! I would love to be friends and interact with you guys ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ  
> Happy reading! ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

#  **Getting to Know you**

Song: Sweetest Thing- Seventeen ( Chocolate OST)

Wonwoo didn’t know how to feel. On one hand, he was nervous but at the same time he was excited. If Mingyu could bake such delicious cookies, how good will his food be? Wonwoo was comtemplating whether he should tell his friends about this. However, he decided not to. It was not a big deal right? He was just hanging out with Mingyu who they are friends with. Honestly, he felt like he was making a big deal out of it and he needed to calm down. Mingyu had just simply invited him over for a simple meal. 

For some reason, time was passing quicker than usual. Wonwoo was staring at the clock, seeing how time was ticking away. Instead of paying attention to how algebra works, Wonwoo was wondering what to expect at Mingyu’s house. How would Mingyu’s home look like? What would Mingyu cook for them? What if he meets Mingyu’s parents when he is there? All of these thoughts and yet Wonwoo focussed on one thought; this is weirdly domestic to be cooking with Mingyu. They only knew each other for less than 48 hours and Mingyu was already serving food and (looks)

As soon as the bell rang to mark the end of the day, Wonwoo’s phone buzzed once again. 

> Mingyu:
> 
> Hyung! I have ended class ᶘᵒᴥᵒᶅ
> 
> I’m waiting outside already

Wonwoo quickly packed his things and left the classroom to only to see no one. He glanced through the hallways and failed to spot the giant tree. As he was about to whip out his phone to text Mingyu, someone had tapped his shoulder.

“ BOO! HAHHA” Mingyu had apparently tried to scare Wonwoo but the latter was not amused at all. The tap was such a giveaway. “ O M G I am so scared I am going to die. Someone save me from this tree. I am so scared.” Wonwoo replied in his most monotonous voice. Wonwoo did not expect Mingyu to react in this manner. Mingyu, the giant tree, was pouting and full on whining. The sight was simply adorable. Wonwoo just wanted to pat Mingyu to comfort him once again. Wait… why does Wonwoo always have the urge to pat Mingyu. Oh right, Mingyu literally behaves like a puppy. After much whining from Mingyu and laughter from Wonwoo, the pair slowly walked out of school, towards Mingyu’s house.

Along the way, Wonwoo found himself smiling ear to ear non stop. Mingyu never failed to make him smile or laugh as they slowly walked to his house. Mingyu was sharing dad jokes and embarrassing things Wonwoo’s friends did their class. After all, Wonwoo missed out on being their classmate. Although it was just the two of them, Wonwoo didn’t feel as awkward as he expected. Maybe, just maybe, Mingyu had such a welcoming aura.

> “Welcome to my humble abode, May I interest you with a house tour” 

Mingyu said as he opened the door and bowed at Wonwoo as though he had just stepped into the palace.Wonwoo simply can’t help but chuckle at Mingyu’s silliness. As they walked up the stairs, Wonwoo noticed that there were photographs of Mingyu and his family framed up on the wall. Mini Mingyu was everywhere. Wonwoo could just stand and adore how adorable Mingyu was as a child. Now, Mingyu has grown into one fine tree.

> “Welcome to my room, feel free to sit anywhere”.

Mingyu’s room was shockingly minimalist with a monochrome scheme. On his main wall, he had polaroids of his memories , polaroids taken with friends posted everywhere. As Wonwoo stepped into MIngyu’s room, he felt something rubbed against his leg and Wonwoo immediately jumped onto Mingyu’s bed.

> “ WHAT WAS THAT??? 

Mingyu started crying out of laughter on the floor, holding onto his stomach and was rolling on the floor. Wonwoo had his eyes closely shut and was panicking. What on earth just touched him. After a good 5 minutes 0f Mingyu laughing hysterically, Mingyu finally decided to comfort Wonwoo.

> “ Hyung it is just my corgi, Toast. Look he is just sitting next to the bed”   
>  “ Don’t worry, Toast doesn’t bite”

After much consideration, Wonwoo finally opened his eyes and saw a fluffy corgi staring back him. For some reason, Toast oozed the same aura as Mingyu. After all, they always said dogs bare a resemblance to their owners. Despite its cute appearance, Wobwoo was still squatting on Mingyu’s bed. 

“Come here Toast” Immediately, Toast jumped onto Mingyu’s bed and sat right between Mingyu and Wonwoo. “ Hyung, try to pet Toast, He is really soft” Wonwoo still hesitated. Did he mention Wonwoo had a little fear for dogs. Suddenly Mingyu reached over and was leaning over Wonwoo, grabbing his hand to pet Toast. “ See hyung, there is nothing to fear, Toast is really a fluffy loaf of a dog.” Wonwoo didn’t know how to react. It felt like Mingyu was spooning him and he was holding his hand. If Wonwoo was connected to a heart rate monitor, he is sure it would be over 120. He felt so overwhelmed. Mingyu was so close to him, 

“ He.. He is really soft” Wonwoo whispered quietly. He was still stunned. As he replied Mingyu, Mingyu finally moved away and Wonwoo sighed in relief. The physical contact was too much for Wonwoo’s small innocent heart. Wonwoo could not look at Mingyu and decided to stare at Toast as Mingyu shares little facts about Toast.

“Hyung do you want a change out of your uniform, I can lend you one of my shirts. I am pretty sure they can fit you as a dress” Wonwoo turned around to response Mingyu and he had no words.His eyes widen in shock. Mingyu was standing in front of him shirtless. That tree had a lean body with defined abs. Wonwoo immediately turn back as he felt heat rise to his cheeks. Immediately, he could hear Mingyu chuckle; he must have saw Wonwoo’s reaction.

> “Aw Hyung are you being shy? Have you not seen a body looking this good.”    
>  “ No i just dont want to see you shirtless”   
>  “Are you sure? Then why are you blushing so hard”

  
Wonwoo remained silent and decided to turn his focus to the wall in front of him. To tease Wonwoo, Mingyu walked into Wonwoo’s line of sight and just stood there as though he was modelling. 

> “ Hyung look me “ 
> 
> “Hyunngggggggggggggg”

  
Mingyu was still teasing Wonwoo and wonwoo’s brain was going to have a short circuit. Wonwoo can’t deny Mingyu look god damm attractive. Mingyu look like god send. After hearing Mingyu whine for a few minutes, Wonwoo finally looked into Mingyu. Wonwoo was still blushing and mute. After observing Wonwoo’s reaction, Mingyu finally walked away and threw a shirt at Wonwoo.

“ You can change into that here or in the toilet if you are not comfortable”   
Of course Wonwoo chose to change in the toilet. His body was no where as toned as Mingyu. He was just lanky with such muscles from what he gained from physical education classes. He didn’t want to let Mingyu see him. Wonwoo felt self-conscious.

After changing their clothes, the pair walked into kitchen. Wonwoo was completely clueless. For 18 years of his life, he somehow never was able to learn how to cook properly.Sure he was able to cook instant food and simple scrambled eggs, but other than that, Wonwoo didn’t trust himself. 

“ So Hyung what are you craving? Korean or Western?”   
“ Hmm why not you make the call, i don’t really have a preference”   
“Okay i shall cook us some mean budae jjigae since it is raining”   
  
As Mingyu took ingredients out of the fridge, Wonwoo admired how Mingyu’s home had such a cozy vibe . Picture of Mingyu and his family where everywhere. In comparison to Wonwoo’s home, there were barely any decorations around that oozes family home aura. When he turn his focus onto Mingyu again, suddenly Mingyu was sporting an bright pink apron with a dog face on it. Mingyu looked so adorable. 

“Err.. So how can i help you? I can help cut the tofu.”   
“ hyung it is okay! Just seat on the sofa and let me handle the cooking. After all, i wanted to cook for you.”   
“ I don’t want to burden you”   
Mingyu suddenly moved toward Wonwoo and started pushing Wonwoo towards the living room with Toast following behind.    
  


Suddenly, Wonwoo was seating on the sofa and Mingyu staring down him.

“ Hyung just rest ! Dinner will be ready in 40 minutes.” Mingyu winked at him and walked away again. Once again, Mingyu left Wonwoo behind as a blushing mess. 

“What are you doing to me mingyu” Wonwoo thought. Wonwoo didn’t want to seem rude so he moved back into the kitchen and sat on the island stool in front of Mingyu.

“Since i can’t help, I can keep you accompany instead” mingyu simply smiled at Wonwoo and went back to cooking. 

Mingyu really looked like a professional chef. He was cooking food in multiple pans and was able to chop food really quickly. Wonwoo was really impressed. With his culinary skills, it seem like Mingyu would be a perfect son and husband. The man could study, do sports and cook. What more can one ask for in a perfect match. Mingyu simply cooked , humming to himself and Wonwoo was adoring the sight in front of him.

Soon, Mingyu was done cooking and set the table for their dinner. “ Hyung please try my food and let me know how it taste” As Wonwoo ate the food Mingyu’ food, Mingyu was staring at Wonwoo with wide eyes looking nervous. Wonwoo could only compliment Mingyu’s cooking. It had a homely taste and was really savoury.

“Mingyu, its really good. I like it a lot”   
“Glad to hear that Hyung! I will cook more you in the future!!”   
With that the pair had their meals and exchanged conversation about their interests. No point during their dinner was there awkward silence.Wonwoo really enjoyed the meal. The food was delicious and Mingyu’s company was pleasant the least to say.

As they ate, Toast was lingering around the table, walking around it multiple times. Just then, Wonwoo just realised Mingyu had named his dog Toast which was pretty unusual and was curious. “ Hey Mingyu, why did you name Toast, Toast?”

“Toast is named toast cause I ate toast before we adopted him and he reminds me of Toast. Toast is soft and fluffy and has different shades of brown just like him. Toast reacted super excited when we called him Toast. I mean I was 13 and hungry so i named him after food. 5 years later, Toast is still Toast.

Mingyu’s analogy of how he named Toast was simply adorable. Wonwoo simply could only chuckled. Never once did he think he would ever name his pet after food. Wouldn't it make one hungry if he kept calling out food.

After they had finished their meal, Wonwoo immediately stood up and started clearing the table and suddenly, Mingyu started to grab the dishes away. 

> “Hyung you are my guest, let me take care of it. Just rest”   
>  “ Mingyu you already cooked for us just let me help you clean up”   
>  “No hyung just seat it would take a quick minute for me to wash everything up”   
>  “ why not you soap up the dishes and I will rinse them? There i can reduce the amount for chores you do” There both agreed and started shuffling towards the sink.

They stood so close to one another that their shoulders were touching.After all, the sink was small.Mingyu’s warmth was comforting and Wonwoo felt like he was at home. It felt strangely domestic. Neither of them spoke but they knew when to pass each other the plates as they did the chores. Is this what Wonwoo will experience with his partner in the future.

After they had finished washing up, the pair went back to Mingyu’s bedroom. Only then did Wonwoo remember to check his phone. He had forgotten to text his parents that he wouldn’t be home for dinner.He was so overwhelmed with Mingyu’s invitation that he forgot to inform his parents. When he checked his messaged did he realised his parents had been finding him for the past hour. What made him even more nervous was that his friends were looking for him too. His parents must have asked his friends if they knew his whereabouts.

> Jun: MY CAT WHERE ARE YOU   
>  Soonyoung: DUDE ANSWER YOU PHONE 
> 
> Jihoon: wonwoo are you safe? Or you at the library again?
> 
> Dad: Where are you? It is dinnertime. Call me
> 
> Mum: Please tell you are safe

Wonwoo started nibbling his fingers. One hand he could tell his friends the truth that he had hang out with Mingyu alone but he feared that they would make fun of him.Hence,Wonwoo decided to give a safe answer he knew everyone would believe

> Wonwoo:
> 
> I was at the library reading sorry i had silenced my phone
> 
> Sorry to make you guys worry 

Just then, Wonwoo realised it was already 7pm and he still schoolwork to complete. Yet, he was still in Mingyu’s house. He wanted to spend more time with Mingyu but he really did not wish to burn the midnight oil.

“Mingyu i have to go back to do my homework. THanks for the meal I really enjoyed it”   
“I have yet to do my work too. Why not let’s do some work together first? We could help each other and complete our work faster!” Mingyu’s offer was tempting . Wonwoo would be able to complete his work quicker and he could continue to be with Mingyu. FInally, Wonwoo agreed and the pair went back into Mingyu’s room to start doing actual school work. This time, Wonwoo remembered to inform his parents that he would be going home later than usual.

In Mingyu’s room did they realised that there were only one table and one chair. Hence, instead of doing work on the table, the pair decided to seat on Mingyu’s bed and do their work. It was the only part of the room big enough for the both of them to sit near one another. Soon, the pair worked in silence. When one wouldn’t know the answer to a question, the other would try their best to help the other. 

Along the way, Wonwoo stopped to take a break and glanced at Mingyu. Mingyu was furrowing his brows and was biting on his bottom lip as he tried to solve his math equation. The sight of Mingyu working hard made Wonwoo’s heart skip a beat. Mingyu looked simply ethereal. Then, Wonwoo prayed Mingyu would stay by his side for a long time to come. After adoring the younger for a few minutes, Wonwoo returned to solving an unknown math equation. Wonwoo was in his focus zone and failed to realise Mingyu had been looking at him too.

After 2 hours, they had finally finished their work and it was late in the evening. Wonwoo knew he could not stay any longer. They had morning classes the next day. After Wonwoo had packed his bag, they made their way down the stairs. As they walked down the stairs, Wonwoo hears voices. “Oh no Mingyu’s family must have returned home. “ 

“Hey Son, who is that behind you” Wonwoo gulped and when he was about to say his greetings, Mingyu had already introduced him to his parents. Both of the former parents were looking at Wonwoo with welcoming smiles. It must be a Kim family thing to have the brightest smile out there. 

As Wonwoo was about to say goodbye to Mingyu and make his way home, Mingyu came stepping out of his house. Wonwoo was puzzled. Why was Mingyu leaving his house?

Before Wonwoo could question Mingyu, it seemed like Mingyu could read Wonwoo’s thoughts. “ Ah hyung I want to walk you home. This way I would know where you stay too like how you know my address. So, in the future, we could hang out at either of our houses.”   
This seemed reasonable. Just like that, Wonwoo said his byes to Mingyu’s parents and Toast and slowly walked towards his house with Mingyu by his side.

Wonwoo and Mingyu simply walked in silence beside one another, both admiring the night sky that was scattered with stars. The silence was not awkward at all. The silence was calming and soothing. It seemed like both of them had food for thought. 

“Hyung I really enjoyed today, we should hang out like that more often”   
“Me too Mingyu, Me too”

Wonwoo lived relatively near to Mingyu. He lived just a 15-minute walk away from Mingyu. Soon, they had reached Wonwoo’s doorstep. Wonwoo stepped on his doorstep and turned to look at Mingyu. The boy was just staring at him with a soft smile. He wanted to thank Mingyu once again and tell him how he felt about their day together but it seemed like he lost his ability to talk. Instead, he settled for a simple “ Thank you”. Mingyu immediately returned with a small grin and simply nodded. They waved goodbye and MIngyu started walking away. Instead of immediately going inside, Wonwoo stood there and watched as Mingyu disappeared into the night sky. Only when Mingyu was completely out of his sight did he finally go inside. 

Wonwoo snuck into his room quietly, he did not want to hear his parents lecturing him about responsibility and safety again. He quietly tip-toed into his room and tried to make sure his parents would not detect his return. The moment he opened his door, Wonwoo jumped and landed on his face on his bed. He could not believe today’s event. He just spent the night alone with Mingyu. He squealed into his pillow how happy he was today.

As he was rolling on his bed, Wonwoo’s phone buzzed once again like before. Wonwoo was too happy rolling in his bed and decided he could check his phone later. 

> Mingyu:
> 
> Just wanted to say again
> 
> I really enjoyed today
> 
> Hope we will hang out like this again soon
> 
> Goodnight hyung (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)ﻭ

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Not knowing what to expect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First love is always the most memorable one. What happens to Wonwoo when he meets his first high school crush he never thought he will see again in university?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic/ AU so please pardon my bad writing. Please note this will be mainly written from Wonwoo's POV so there would be a lot of description of how he is feeling. This should be pretty lengthy fanfic because it spans from secondary school to university! So, there would be a lot of events that help to build up their relationship! I will try to include a song for each chapter to provide a mood as well! Anyways I hope you enjoy the AU!
> 
> If you would like to directly contact me, I am on twitter @cerealsalmun :) Hope to hear feedback ya !

**Chapter 5: Not Knowing What to Expect**

****

**Song: Let me hear you say- Seventeen**

The boys grew close quickly. Mingyu and Wonwoo would always be texting each other all the time. They would talk about random things. Mingyu and Wonwoo would then meet each other alone on the weekends for Pokemon Go sessions. Although it used to be a group hangout with their mutual friends, now their hang out would normally consist of just two of them. They would go to Pokemon Go hotspots and parks. Even if their objective was to catch Pokemon GO, they would end up spending most of their time just talking and having fun.

Wonwoo was glad he finally made a friend. He was proud of himself that he had made a new friend. However, things would never go his way. The next day in school, the moment he sat down in the classroom, he had classmates who had never bothered to talk to him , trying to talk to him.

“Hey are you dating Mingyu?”  
“How did you guys get this close?”  
“I didn’t know you are gay , oh wait are you? Or what are you”  
“OMG How did you get close to Mingyu?”

Wonwoo was so confused. Why would his classmates have such an idea or how would they know about their friendship. At that moment, a girl shoved her phone into his line of sight. There , on the screen, it was a picture of mingyu and him talking one to another in the park near their houses.They were looking at each other with a wide grin on both of their faces. Wait a second, Wonwoo didn’t even know that their picture was taken. No one would have known of their hang out. Wonwoo didn’t even tell his own close friends. Meeting Mingyu on his own was like a secret. He didn’t want to showcase the friendship,fearing others would misunderstand.

“How did you even get this picture?” Apparently, a female classmate of theirs had seen them in the park and decided to take a picture. It was a shocking sight. Who would have expected Mr Popular and Mr No One knows to be hanging out.Wonwoo was completely flustered. He didn’t know how to react to their questions. But ultimately, he just replied with a simple No. He just wanted them to shoo. Wonwoo didn’t like the attention he was receiving. But luckily the class bell saved him.It rang and the girls immediately dispersed. However, Wonwoo couldn't focus in class. All he wanted to do was hide in his room, in a corner and let his emotions out. His body was full of anxiety and emotions. He was so distressed ; fearing bullying would start again. 

Normally, during class time, Mingyu and him would text each other if one of them was bored. As usual, Mingyu had just sent him a text but Wonwoo was not in the right headspace. Although he never it was unfair to ignore Mingyu but he was just worried that Mingyu would leave him soon. Wonwoo just sat in his chair with his head down. A million scenarios were playing out in his head. He could not help but worry about what Mingyu would react to this? However, Mingyu did just text him. Maybe Mingyu just haven't heard of it yet. 

Soon, the recess bell rang and suddenly there was a group of girls surrounding his table. When did the girls even appear? That was weird. All of them stared at wonwoo, with a wide grin. Wonwoo was simply confused. 

“Hi? Is there something i can help you with?” 

And once again, Wonwoo was bombarded by questions about his friendship with Mingyu. Was it that significant or mysterious? Wonwoo was not able to respond and simply stared at the phone, which was under his table, praying someone would text him or call to save him from the situation.

Suddenly, there was an arm around his neck. Wonwoo was stunned nonetheless but reassuringly, it was Jun. His friends had come to the class to fetch him for lunch. Seemingly, it seems the girls had disappeared. 

“ Hey Wonwoo, why are your eyes red? Did you cry or are you upset? We saw you just standing at your seat with your hand hang low”  
Wonwoo wiped his eyes with his sleeve and didn't even realise he had teared up with the pressure he felt from the girls to answer their curiosity. Wonwoo simply shrugged and made up an excuse that his eyes were dry and no one questioned it since it is known that Wonwoo has dry eye syndrome. The group simply went on like usual and headed towards their usual lunch spot. 

At their lunch table, it was the normal conversation, nothing unusual was mentioned and Wonwoo simply kept quiet. He hoped his friends wouldn't ask him about the Mingyu picture and simply would let it go. Wonwoo, being the lucky charm he is , things of course don’t go his way. 

“YA wonwoo how are you and mingyu suddenly buddy buddy, hanging out alone yaa what’s going on” Soonyoung was suddenly pushing his phone into Wonwoo’s face asking him. Wonwoo was hoping he wouldn't shutter but he did. “ He just asked me to play pokemon go and he seemed pretty chill so i did” 

Soonyoung then went off tangent once again about what Mingyu did in their class and Wonwoo for more than glad to hear more stories than have Soonyoung up in his face questioning him. Suddenly, wonwoo realised hey, mingyu isn't with them for lunch. Was Mingyu wary of him now and not going to hang with them for lunch like how he did previously. A million situations were playing through his mind and there was a pat on his shoulder. 

“Hey Wonwoo” and Wonwoo jumped from his seat. He had zoned out and didn’t notice the tree walking towards them. Wonwoo simply gave a meek response and went back to eating his cheeseburger. It seemed that Mingyu was treating him as usual and it seemed the chaos about their picture didn’t affect them and wonwoo was relieved for some reason? 

“ Hey, Wonwoo are you going to be participating in the class interclass?”  
“Our bean is running the short track 100m for his class!! We are going to be his supporters!! Mr Wonwoo can run and he definitely would win right?” 

Soonyoung had helped answer Mingyu’s question and Wonwoo, being the shy bean he is, simply nodded in response.  
  
Even though Wonwoo never was an avid fan of athletics, he knew he was somewhat good with it, especially sprinting. For this year's sports event, it seemed that his class had unanimously voted for Wonwoo to be the class representative and wonwoo had simply gone with it. “ I didn’t know you ran Hyung ! It is ok I will root for you on the day too ! I hope you win!!” 

\---

The sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky. The stadium was full of raging high schoolers all screaming at their top of lungs. Everyone was excited for the events ahead of them. The runners were all gathered under a tentage and all stretching. Wonwoo was nervous. He knew his competitors were all school athletes and he was the only one who did not have training prior to this.

As wonwoo paced on the spot to calm himself down, he suddenly felt a pat on his back and turned around. Once again, he was looking at Kim Mingyu. “ Hyung all the best let’s root on each other okay ! See you out there !” and Wonwoo simply gave a small “ Fighting !” Of course Mingyu would be one of the class runners. He was a school athlete.

“ 100m runners, please proceed to the starting line. The race is about to commerce thank you.” Wonwoo could not escape this and simply slowly walked towards the starting point. He was full of the nervous butterflies. He did not want to disappoint his friends and suddenly, he heard screams.

“ YAH JEON WONWOO YOU CAN DO THIS! YOU BETTER RUN LIKE YOU NEVER DID OR I WILL BURN YOUR BOOKS!!” Wonwoo turned and saw his friends in the podium screaming and cheering him on. Wonwoo felt reassured and started to focus on the race. 

“ READY SET GO!!” and Wonwoo ran like he never did. He simply ran and look forward and tried not to distract himself to look at his fellow runners . He just ran and he closed his eyes near the end and just pushed himself forward. 

“ And in first place we have Jeon Wonwoo !!” Wonwoo did it ! He was first and suddenly he was surrounded by limbs. He was being buried in his friends hugs and they were all congratulating him. Wonwoo was so proud of himself and tried to walked towards the rest area with Soonyoung bear hugging him whilst complimenting him. 

As Wonwoo was about to reach for a water bottle, a bottle was shoved into his hands and here again, Mingyu was giving one of his brightest smile. “ Congrats Hyung ! I am so proud of you” and proceeded to hug wonwoo. Wonwoo was stunned. He did not expect to have Mingyu to hug him and simply just stood in his embrace and he knew he was going to be blushing mess but he just convinced himself it was a friendly congratulatory hug. Mingyu then let go and , “ Hyung please root for me too its my turn now.” and ran off to the starting line. 

Before Wonwoo could even react, Mingyu had ran off and Wonwoo just simply walked a bit nearer towards the track so he could have a better view of the race. He was focused on Mingyu and realised mingyu was looking at him too. Mingyu was smiling and wonwoo mouthed “ fighting!” hoping mingyu was interpret it right. Mingyu being Mingyu, simply winked back and turn to focus on the race. His eyes was suddenly full of passion and looked serious. 

“ Ready, Set, Go!” And Mingyu’s race started. Wonwoo kept his eyes on Mingyu and was nervous! But of course, Mingyu was in the lead and ran towards the ending line with a huge gap between him and his competitors. Even though it was evident Mingyu would win, Wonwoo was filled with nervous butterflies and was praying for Mingyu to win. Mingyu did not disappoint and came in first too. 

Wonwoo jumped and clapped in happiness and suddenly, Mingyu was running towards his direction. Once again, Wonwoo was embraced by Mingyu and felt that his feet were off the ground. A reminder: Wonwoo isn’t as tiny as expected. Wonwoo stood at 182 and never imagined that he would be lifted off his feet. Mingyu was simply hugging him and kept saying thank you. Wonwoo did not know why he was being thanked for and just tried to keep his mind off the fact that he was being hugged again. After a good few minutes, Wonwoo was finally let go and was back on the ground.

“Mingyu, why are you thanking me ? I did nothing . You did well.” Mingyu simply smiled and just explained he had appreciated Wonwoo’s cheer and walked away. Wonwoo was just stunned and stood rooted to the ground. After getting himself together, he walked toward the stadium and tried to find his friends again and was barrelled with congrats.

After the event had ended , everyone was taking pictures with one another. Wonwoo and his friends had decided to stay until everyone to leave till they took their. As they waited Wonwoo was simply looking through his instagram and saw many girls posting photos they had taken with Mingyu. At that moment, wonwoo felt abit hurt or even jealous. Mingyu had been going around taking photos and did not take with one with him. Wonwoo did not know why he was jealous but he just did. He knew he should not be feeling this way since they were not this close and simply sighed as he was convinced that Mingyu had left the stadium. He had missed his opportunity. 

Wonwoo continued to scrolled through the stories and he heard chaos. Suddenly Mingyu had appeared with his friends and were strolling towards Wonwoo and his friends. Apparently everyone had agreed to take a big group picture. Suddenly , everyone was gathered in front of the podium and coincidentally, Mingyu was next to Wonwoo.  
  
“Everyone please get ready !” and suddenly mingyu swung his arm around wonwoo and pulled him closer. Wonwoo was just embarrassed at this point and tried to give his best smile. As soon the picture was taken, Mingyu let go and turned towards Wonwoo. “ Do you want to take a picture with me , a solo one?” At this point, the group had dispersed and it was only them two standing in the middle looking at each other.  
  
Wonwoo was shy and did not really like taking solo pictures and of course wanted to reject but Mingyu once again, was using his puppy eyes pleading with Wonwoo. Wonwoo just gave in and nodded. Mingyu jumped in his spot and ran towards towards Minghao to have him take their picture.

Minghao stood in front of them and the pair was standing awkwardly. There was huge gap between them for some reason and wonwoo was very awkward. All of his friends and Mingyu’s were looking at them and cheering? Why were they cheering?

“ YAH why are you two standing so far apart! Stand next to one another what in the heck!” Minghao shouted and suddenly both of them were shifting closer but slowly. It seemed that both of them was shy and it seemed that their friends could not take it. Suddenly, soonyoung appeared and pushed wonwoo together and they stood smack close to each other. Wonwoo just looked at his feet and mingyu suddenly put his hand around wonwoo once again and just smile. Their photo was taken and the chaos had disappeared. 

Afterwards, Wonwoo’s and Mingyu’s friends all went to a barbeque place to celebrate Wonwoo and Mingyu’s win. It was iconic. Everyone was in a great mood and there were moments where Wonwoo questioned his choice of friends. At one point, Soonyoung was using the meat tongs as a microphone and sang at the top of the lungs. Along the way, Mingyu secretly shoveled meat into Wonwoo’s plate and would simply smile.Nonetheless, Wonwoo was filled and just enjoyed his friend’s presence.

The sun had set and the moon was shining brightly. After 5 hours of craziness and food, the group finally decided to head home. Mingyu and Wonwoo were the only ones that stayed in the same district and decided to head home together. They said their goodbyes to their friends and separated from the group.

The pair walked quietly next to one another under the moonlight and simply enjoyed each other’s company. As they walked, Mingyu made small conversations and it made their walk home enjoyable. Wonwoo really enjoyed this. Just walking under the moonlight and no awkwardness and expectations.The pair finally reached wonwoo’s doorstep and said their goodbyes. However, Mingyu did not immediately walk away. Wonwoo stood at his door confused. Mingyu simply pointed at Wonwoo’s door and won woo understood his intention.

Mingyu wanted to see Wonwoo enter his home and so he did. Through the small window by the door, Wonwoo saw Mingyu slowly walk away. The small action simply warmed Wonwoo’s, small heart. Even though he was younger, he cared for Wonwoo and it meant a lot to Wonwoo.

As expected, Wonwoo’s parents were nowhere to be seen and he knew his parents would be in their study working like usual. Wonwoo wanted to share with him his joy of winning the race but he did not want to disappoint himself if they didn’t share the joy as him and decided instead to head on to his bedroom.

With his trophy in his hand, Wonwoo was grinning ear to ear, proud of his achievement and placed it on his shelf next to a framed picture of his friends and him. As he admired the trophy, his phone rang.

> Mingyu:  
>  “ Hyung, i just wanted to say i am proud of you !
> 
> And here is the picture of us ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ
> 
> *photo attached*

Wonwoo tapped on the image and for some reason, his heart was warmed and he really liked the picture. Minghao seemed to capture the picture in the right moment and it was a nice memory. 

Mingyu had made his day even better and he hoped this would continue for a long time ahead of them; to have mingyu in his life as a friend and have more memories together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's an update. I am really sorry for the late update. I have been struggling alot of with school and my health.  
> I really wanted to update earlier but I was bombarded with my overseas intern preparation and just my mental health failing me. Anyways I will try my best to update! 
> 
> Although updates would not be frequent but i hope you enjoy this!  
> Thank you and Much love!!


	7. Making new routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First love is always the most memorable one. What happens to Wonwoo when he meets his first high school crush he never thought he will see again in university?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic/ AU so please pardon my bad writing. Please note this will be mainly written from Wonwoo's POV so there would be a lot of description of how he is feeling. This should be pretty lengthy fanfic because it spans from secondary school to university! So, there would be a lot of events that help to build up their relationship! I will try to include a song for each chapter to provide a mood as well! Anyways I hope you enjoy the AU!
> 
> If you would like to directly contact me, I am on twitter @cerealsalmun :) Hope to hear feedback ya !

It had been a long day and all Wonwoo wanted to take a long bath. After charging his phone and lazing on his bean bag for a good while, Wonwoo finally dragged himself to go wash up. Changing into his fluffiest set of pyjamas and making a cup of hot chocolate, Wonwoo buried himself in his pile of soft toys and his pillows on his bed. If Wonwoo could choose to stay put anywhere forever, it would be on his bed. After getting into a comfortable position, Wonwoo started editing the photos he wanted to post on his Instagram. As he went through his photos taken that day, Wonwoo received a notification that he was tagged in a post that Soonyoung had just posted. As usual, Wonwoo tapped on the notification immediately and liked the photos. Instead of going back to editing, Wonwoo decided to swipe through his friends’ stories and timeline.

There, Mingyu had posted too on his page too. The first picture was his solo picture with his trophy. The second picture was the group picture. All the photos that followed were solo pictures with their mutual friends. However, the picture they had taken together alone was no where to be seen. For some reason, Wonwoo felt hurt and kind of upset. Mingyu was the one who had requested to take the picture together, yet he did not post it. Did the rumours get to him? Maybe he did not post to fuel the rumours. Mingyu’s account was public and many of the gossip girls were followers of his. As hard as he could, Wonwoo tried to reason with himself how he should not feel hurt, upset or angry at Mingyu. Mingyu might have his reasons and maybe, just maybe, Wonwoo was not significant enough in his life to be posted on Mingyu’s page.

Trying to distract himself, Wonwoo went back to editing. The pictures were filled with his friends’ smiles and good memories. After editing the pictures taken with his best friends, he finally got to the pictures taken with Mingyu. Somehow, it seemed as though Minghao was able to capture the pictures at the best moment. In the first picture, Mingyu was smiling widely with his canine in sight and Wonwoo smiling ear to ear as well with both looking at each other. In the second picture, Wonwoo and Mingyu was hugging with hands at each other waist and the other hand holding their trophies. For some reason, the first picture felt so endearing and very personal. It seemed like the whole world had paused and it was just the two of them looking at each other. Without realising it, Wonwoo was smiling as he admired the picture. As such, wonwoo decided to edit the second picture to be posted.

As he edited the picture, Wonwoo begun to hesitate and second-guess himself on whether he should post the picture in the first place. He was sure his friends would mock or tease him, especially soonyoung. For some reason, Soonyoung is convinced that wonwoo and mingyu make a great pair and look cute together. Additionally, he was worried that if he posts the picture, it may add to the rumours that were already spreading like wildfire. But really, wonwoo adores that picture and Mingyu was there rooting for him. End of the day, it is his account and it serves as a memory container for him to reminisce in the future.

  
With the pictures finally edited to Wonwoo’s satisfaction, he started to arrange the picture in the collage to be posted. Wonwoo decided to have Mingyu’s and his picture at the back, hoping that people would be too lazy to swipe that far in his collage to see that picture. Finally, after god knows how long, the collage was finally posted. Without giving a care in the world, Wonwoo put away his phone, finished his hot chocolate and finally went to bed. It had been a tiring night.

However, right as well he was about to fall asleep, Wonwoo had this urge to check Instagram one more time, just to see what others had posted and the memories made. The first story update was Mingyu’s. There were so many videos and it was just Mingyu and their mutual friends messing around. All their mutual were caught on camera at least once on camera in Mingyu’s stories but Wonwoo was no where to be seen. Wonwoo found it weird, considering that they were always near each other throughout the day. Deep down inside, Wonwoo felt hurt and insecure. Mingyu had excluded him in his post and his stories. Why was Mingyu doing that? He seemed fine with posting pictures and videos with everyone else but him. Unknowingly, Wonwoo’s eyes were starting to blur and a teardrop started to roll down his cheek. Wonwoo knew If he continued to overthink, he would upset himself even more. He couldn’t help it. All his insecurities of being the odd one out and his bad habit of overthinking was taking over. He just wanted acceptance and be treated the same. Why can’t he be like his friends? That night, wonwoo cried himself to sleep and a pillow full of tears.

\----

Morning came and the morning sunlight was seeping through his window blinds. It was so bright in Wonwoo’s room and his alarm started to ring. It was time for Wonwoo to unfortunately drag himself out of bed for school. After rolling in his bed for a few mins and finally getting too annoyed by his blaring alarm, Wonwoo dragged himself to the toilet to wash up. The reflection facing him in the mirror was alike a zombie. His eyes were red and swollen. It was evident that Wonwoo had cried and his appearance was simply horrid. To be honest, Wonwoo could not give a care about his appearance; his appearance was reflecting how he was feeling inside anyways.

As wonwoo ate his simple breakfast of eggs and sausages with a cup of juice, his phone suddenly had a notification. It wouldn’t be his friends as he had muted the chat since last night. On the screen, it was a message from Mingyu. Mingyu? Why would he suddenly text Wonwoo this early in the morning.

Mingyu:

Good Morning Hyung 👋≧◉ᴥ◉≦

I was just wondering if you would like to meet to go to school together

We are the only ones that live the same neighbourhood anyways

That was weird. After last night’s saga, Wonwoo had assumed that Mingyu would not want to be hanging out with him or that Mingyu did not want to associate with him. The negative side of Wonwoo was coming out. The first thing that came to his mind was: maybe mingyu just wanted some accompany and wonwoo was the only option anyways, considering their locations. Although some part of him really wanted to reject Mingyu’s offer, Wonwoo really liked Mingyu’s company and certainly, Mingyu would be able to lighten his morning before school start. As he drank his juice, Wonwoo replied with a simple yes haphazardly.

As soon as wonwoo replied, there was another message from Mingyu

Mingyu:

Btw Mingyu ! Have you eaten breakfast?

Wonwoo:

I ate a bit already

Some eggs and sausage

Mingyu:

Hyung !! You should eat more !!  
BREAKFAST IS THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY!!

NO wonder you are so skinny ( ͡❛ ● ͡❛)

Wonwoo just shrugged and started to pack his bag for school and change into his uniform. As Wonwoo was wearing his shoes, there was a knock on the door. There stood Mingyu in his shining glory, looking like Mr Sunshine, grinning ear to ear and holding onto a bag of sandwiches. As soon as Wonwoo closed his door, Mingyu shoved the sandwiches into Wonwoo’s hands and urged him to eat them. Apparently, Mingyu always makes his own breakfast and had made extra.“Hyung why are your eyes swollen? Did you cry? Are you okay , Hyung?” Mingyu stopped in front of wonwoo, bombarding him with questions and worry. Wonwoo pulled out one of his lamest and most convincing reason and luckily for wonwoo, Mingyu actually seemed to believe him.

As they slowly walked towards school, Wonwoo munched on the sandwiches and listened to Mingyu’s stories. Although the sandwich was just made of avocado, chicken and lettuce and drizzled with some mayo, it was delicious. At some point, Wonwoo was so absorbed in eating the sandwiches that he did not even realised that Mingyu was laughing at him. Wonwoo just stood in place with a puzzled expression. Suddenly, Mingyu took out a handkerchief and swipe it across the corner of Wonwoo’s mouth. Wonwoo could feel heat rising up his face. He did not expect Mingyu to do that and was standstill. “Hyung! You look so adorable. You really resemble a cat right not with your embarrassed face and flushed ears. Stop standing there, we should speed up or we are going to be late for class” Mingyu continued to laugh and walked away from Wonwoo. Wonwoo still could not believe what had just happened. Wonwoo quickly sped up and continued walking beside Mingyu towards school.

As the pair was about to reach the school gate, they saw their mutual friends and they walked towards them. However, as soon as they gathered in front of the group, it seemed as though Mingyu had forgotten about him. After all, everyone else was in the same class except him. Like usual, wonwoo just started to scroll through his phone as he quietly stroll towards his classroom. It was as though he was just following his group of friends. Although it was unintentional, he could not help but feel left out. As Wonwoo was about to step into his classroom, he heard his name being called out. “Hyung! Fighting! See you later” and off goes Mingyu. As soon as Mingyu turns back , Wonwoo could hear Mingyu’s fangirls fawning over Mingyu and he quickly slipped into his classroom, hoping to avoid the fangirls.

\----

After a long day of classes, Wonwoo was slowly packing his stuff, plugging in his earphones. At this point ,Won woo was in his own world, solely absorbed in the podcast he was listening to. As he was about to leave his seat, there was a pat on his shoulder. “Hyung! Let’s go home together”. Wonwoo did not expect this at all. He was supposed to go on with his usual routine of listening to his podcast and walking home on his own. Who knew Mingyu would suddenly want to be his company? Before Won woo could give an answer, Mingyu was already pushing him out of the room. Won woo did not even have the option to reject Mingyu’s offer or if he even had the choice, he would be too soft hearted to do so as Mingyu would take advantage of his puppy like appearance to plead with Won woo.

After a few days of the same scenarios of Mingyu asking Wonwoo whether he wants to walk home together with him, this became their routine. Mingyu would come into Wonwoo’s class waiting for him. Often enough, they would stop by the local mall to grab lunch together before they head home. In some sense, it was their alone time. During these lunches, Mingyu would be ranting about his classes or just sharing stories. Wonwoo would simply just listen to his stories contently and enjoyed the small moments they shared together. Afterwards, Mingyu, being the gentleman he is , would walk Wonwoo home, which made Wonwoo feel good but the same time embarrassed. Mingyu was younger than him afterall.

Wonwoo secretly prayed this routine would be permanent and hope their friendship would flourish. Things have been going well for Wonwoo for awhile. Sometimes, Wonwoo wondered if luck was suddenly on his side. Deep down inside, he knows, he just knows, things will change.. Maybe Mingyu will choose to leave him soon or later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys are safe wherever you are at! Remember to social distance and wash your hands. If you ever need someone to talk to, feel free to message me on twitter @cerealsalmun


End file.
